


Tomorrow

by xingmi483



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Assassination, Bullying, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmi483/pseuds/xingmi483
Summary: Having spent most of his life trying to avoid Alice Academy, Oh Sehun finds himself as the newest student there. On the surface the Academy is a safe haven for Alice bearers however it's not long before he encounters the darker side. Zhang Yixing, code named Lay, is feared by all those who oppose Alice Academy and has been used by the Academy since he was a child. Now that Sehun has arrived, events beyond that which they could ever have imagined are set into motion as they discover the Academy is not what it seems and there are darker, greater forces at work.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sehun! Seyeon! Breakfast!"

My mother's voice rings clearly up the stairs as I finish pulling on my uniform. The thin, cheap material of the shirt irritates my skin but my only option is to put up with it. Getting another part time job would affect my studies.

The redness is visible in the mirror as I button up the front but disappears as soon as it's fully closed. The grey tie helps somewhat. 

"Oppa, can we have lunch together today?"

Seyeon peeks her head around the doorway shyly. Her silky brown hair frames her pale, angular face. Her uniform is in pristine condition in comparison to mine.

"Seyeon-ah, what about your own friends? I'm sure you'd rather hang out with them than me!" I subtly try to dissuade her, momentary panic welling up in me, but her face falls.

"I don't want to hang out with them anymore. Jaehee always talks bad about you and the others won't back me up to defend you." Her expression is heartbroken and guilt fills me.

"Yah, Seyeon, listen to me. Don't listen to her. I don't care what she says so why should you?" I pat her head gently as we both start heading down for breakfast. "I don't want you to lose your friends over me, okay? Have lunch with them and just pretend I'm not your brother, yeah?"

"But oppa... Fine. If that's what you think is best." She doesn't sound fully convinced but it's better than nothing.

Downstairs, mother has bowls of rice and a pot of kimchi jjigae set out on the table for us. The bowls are slightly cracked but they're still usable. They probably got damaged during our last move. A lot of things did.

"Seyeon, do you want to be dropped off on my way to work or will you get the bus?" Mother places a glass of water in front of Seyeon.

"Could you drop me off, please?" Seyeon starts helping herself to the rice. "I want to get some study done."

"Seyeon, you're only in middle school." Mother laughs. "You don't need to do morning study yet. Wait til you're your brother's age, _then_ you can start worrying about college."

I pick at my rice not feeling very hungry. All I hope is that when Seyeon gets to high school next year she doesn't suffer the consequences of simply being my sister. Even the fact that Jaehee has suddenly befriended her makes me nervous.

Jaehyo is probably behind it. 

"Sehun, eat up or you'll be hungry during class. Do you want a lift as well seeing as I'm bringing Seyeon?"

I plaster on a bright smile. "No thanks, I'll be fine walking. Is it okay if I pack some of this to bring with me? I'm not really hungry right now."

"Of course, love. Do you have enough money for lunch and dinner?"

I nod even though I don't think I do. Jaehyo cleaned out my wallet yesterday. That and all the study notes I've taken since September.

"I'd better start walking." I excuse myself from the table to fetch my school bag from my room. It takes me a minute to find it under the clothes strewn on the wooden floor. My room isn't normally as messy as it is right now but after coming home from school yesterday I needed a way to release my frustration so I may have kind of trashed my room a little. It's better than the alternative.

After doing a quick tidy and putting a small bottle of medication back into the bottom of my closet, I grab my bag and return downstairs to pack my food in a small clear plastic container. Seyeon and mother are still seated at the table finishing their breakfast and chatting cheerfully.

I pull on my headphones, making sure they fit comfortably over the temples of my glasses. It's a long enough walk from home to school but listening to music shortens it somewhat. It also helps distract from the day ahead. I'm tempted to skip again but I don't want to disappoint my mother. 

"Bye eomma! Bye Seyeon-ah! See you later!" I pop my head in to wave at them.

"Bye, Sehunnie!" Mother smiles at me. "Have a good day, be careful!"

I nod, understanding exactly what she means. The last thing we need is to have to move _again_.

 

The walk to school is cold and the wind is blowing strongly but it doesn't bother me. If anything it's a comfort. The streets are filled with people rushing to work.

I stop off at a small café on the way where I put in my usual order for a chocolate bubble tea. It's literally the highlight of my day. The only thing I look forward to every day aside from coming home from school.

"The usual?" The barista, a warm middle aged woman smiles knowingly and I nod, handing over the few notes I have left. "No, it's okay. Consider this one on the house, you are a regular so I think you deserve a 'buy X amount get one free.' "

I feel my eyes widen. "Ajumeoni! I can't that's too much I-"

"Sehun-ah, I own this place, I can give specials to whoever I want. You're my best customer and you look like you could do with it." She dismisses my protest kindly and proceeds to start making my order.

All I can do is thank her profusely.

Whilst I wait I observe the few people in the café. It's not very busy so there really aren't that many. My attention is drawn to a few middle school kids who are sitting over in the corner giggling and staring at me. I can't tell if they're laughing at me or not. I can only assume they're laughing at me for some reason or another. They've probably heard about me.

I quickly take my bubble tea as soon as the lady finishes it. As usual she has it topped off with cream and marshmallows and chocolate syrup. I express my gratitude again, dropping my money into the tips jar instead which causes her to laugh heartily.

"Bye Sehun-ah! Have a good day at school!"

 

"Look what the cat dragged in!"

Keeping my head on my desk I try to just ignore him and hope that for once he'll just go away. Haven't been that lucky in two years but one can try.

My desk suddenly moves violently and jerkily as something hits it and I look up to see Jaehyo about to kick it again. His shiny black expensive looking boots are ready to strike.

"Stop it." I say quietly. There's only a few minutes left until class starts. Why couldn't he just wait until lunch?

That makes him laugh hard. Him and the two guys that are always with him. Not sure what their names are. They just seem like his warped sidekicks.

He pretends to give it some thought. "Uh.... How about no?" He kicks my table again and as it skitters sideways one of the legs catches my knee and there's no doubt that it will bruise. Another to add to my ever growing collection.

The whole class is watching but no one will do anything to stop him. No one ever does. They all just sit and watch. I'm completely on my own. The only person who will defend me is myself and that's something I can't do. 

Thankfully the teacher walks in before anything can escalate further. Jaehyo mutters something about later that I resign myself to.

The teacher gives my desk a quick glance but ignores the haphazardness. She avoids eye contact with me as usual and begins teaching. I leave a blank section in my new notebook so I can try and fill in the notes that Jaehyo took. He's not even going to use them.

About halfway through the class a wave of despair suddenly washes over me catching me a little off guard. I put my head on the desk and wait for it to pass. My chest tightens and I don't know what to do. Maybe I should have taken that medication this morning but it never works.

"Sehun! Head off the desk! Sleeping is not for the classroom."

The teacher's voice rings out clearly and is follow by a wave of laughter. I push down the anger that's building up, replacing the despair. I won't lose control.

Eventually classes finish up for lunch and there's a new obstacle in my path in the shape of a tall muscular blonde by the name of Jaehyo.

"Come on, follow me pretty boy." He grins sadistically.

I clench my fists by my side, my nails digging into my palms. Hatred doesn't begin to describe my feelings for him. If it weren't for the fact that my sister has been befriended by his sister Jaehee and I will get beaten up either way I'd refuse.

A number of classmates follow, eager to witness whatever I'm in for. It hurts a little that they are so excited for me to be made an example of. I've never done anything to them. I keep to myself. I've even tried to help some of them out on various occasions.

His two sidekicks flank me on either side to make sure I don't try and run off. They escort me all the way to the cafeteria where Jaehyo turns to face me.

"Give me my lunch money." He demands.

"You took it yesterday." I say quietly.

He scowls. "Show me your wallet."

Before I can reach into my pockets, my empty pockets at that, one of his two lackeys roughly shoves his hands into them. I yelp in shock at the invasion.

"Empty." He grunts at Jaehyo.

"Search his bag and jacket." He orders.

They scuttle off back on the direction if the classroom and all I can do is stand hemmed in by the other students. None of them will look at me.

After what seems like an age they return with a couple won notes and hand them over to Jaehyo who looks at them gleefully. "Go up and get my tray and bring it down to my table."

I weigh up the pros and cons before remembering my sister. If it means she'll be left alone I don't care how much they humiliate me. Even though it's not much, I know that if I wanted to I could easily destroy them.

But being Jaehyo's shuttle is soul destroying. It's not the first time I've had to go through with this shit. I just hope it's the last. That I'll last long enough here to graduate.

Throughout lunch my stomach makes small noises of hunger that I do my best to muffle, unwilling to give Jaehyo any more satisfaction. Unfortunately one of the two sitting either side of me, forcing me to watch him eat, hears it and rats me out.

That smug look crosses his face. He calls out to a couple surrounding students to block the table view from the serving ladies and my heart sinks. Placing his tray on the floor he jerks his chin at it arrogantly. "Get on the floor and finish it."

There's mumbling and gasps from the spectators but still no one steps in to stop him.

"No." I refuse. There's no way I'll degrade myself like that. Not a fucking chance. It's bad enough as it is but I can only imagine how much worse it could get if I submit to this humiliation.

"Minjun. Force him." Jaehyo glares at his black haired sidekick who quickly obeys.

Before I can fight back, he kicks the back of my legs causing my knees to buckle then a hand grabs my hair and forcefully shoves my face into the tray. My forehead hits the outer ridge of it whilst the bridge of my nose is pressed painfully against the rims of one of the sections. The remains of the half eaten bean paste stew smears itself on my cheek the more I struggle. 

Laughter echoes around me and despite being used to Jaehyo humiliating me this has reached a new level. The feeling that hit me earlier returns but this time it's more acute and there's no doubt about why I'm feeling it.

Once he's finished shoving my head around I'm pulled back by my hair again, a burning sensation across my scalp. I keep fighting this time, sick of it all.

"That's enough, Minjun." Jaehyo announces as the bell signals the end of lunch.

Everyone scatters and Jaehyo gives me a kick in the stomach as he leaves with Minjun and the other one, Jihoon.

My arms are shaking as I push myself up off the floor. The back of my eyes prickles but I won't cry. Though this is the most degraded and demeaned I've ever felt. And that's saying something.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?"

One of the serving ladies comes over but I brush her off and keep my head lowered. 

"We didn't notice anything happening until it was too late." There's guilt in her voice but I don't really care.

"I'm fine." I pick up the tray and place it on the table then hightail it out of there to the closest bathroom which is thankfully empty.

The mirror shows the extensive damage. My glasses are skewed, most likely broken. At least I don't need them to be able to see. My hair has traces of lunch in it and my forehead has a bright red gash as well as another on the bridge of my nose and my left cheekbone. Never mind the colorful food stains and pieces of kimchi all over my face and clothing.

I look so pathetic. No wonder I'm such an easy target. Slamming my fist into the counter only achieves a numbing pain in my hand.

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Be careful you don't get caught damaging school property!"

My homeroom teacher Mr. Jung walks in. He raises an eyebrow at my disheveled state before a concerned look crosses his face.

"Sehun, please come to my office now." He says gently.

I can feel tears welling up again so I avoid his gaze. "I have to get to class." I go to push past him but he grabs my wrist.

"Sehun, you are in no condition to go to class right now. What you will do is come to my office and we will discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss." I keep my head down.

"Clean up and follow me to the office. I'll be waiting." He turns on his heels and walks out.

Shit. Shit. Shit. This can't be happening. I can't have this exposed. I don't want to have to transfer again.

Pulling my hair out doesn't help so I quickly wash the food off my face and rinse the cuts. Once the blood is gone they don't look so bad apart from the one on my forehead. My glasses are too broken to fit in my pocket so I hold them until I can put them in my bag. Drying my hair under a hand dryer causes it to stick out in all directions. 

Nothing can really be done for my stained clothes though. Taking off my blazer helps a little but there are still splatters of red kimchi on my white shirt as well as whatever else was on the tray.

Reluctantly, blazer in hand, I make my way to Mr. Jung's office. It's not that I don't like him, I just don't like the way he actually tries to care because then I have to lie or else I'd make the situation worse by being known as a snitch.

After knocking twice on the door I enter the staffroom. There aren't many teachers inside. Mr. Jung's desk is at the far end so I have to walk past the few teachers that are there to give me disapproving looks.

"That kid is always fighting, look at the state of him!" One of them huffs to the teacher next to her who agrees with a roll of her eyes. "He's in here every other day for something or other. What a nuisance!"

I refrain from walking back out even though that's all I want to do. Instead I pass them, completely blanking them to get to Mr. Jung.

"Disrespectful and rude on top of it all." I hear them mutter.

"Sehun-ah!" Mr. Jung quickly calls out, giving the other teachers a quick frown. "Thank you for agreeing to see me. Please take a seat." He pulls up a chair beside him.

My only option is to sit down now that I'm here. I can feel his gaze on me but I refuse to speak first. I let my eyes wander over his desk so that I don't have to look at him.

It's not as neat as I would have expected, books and folders piled haphazardly in the corner. There are a few scattered photos of what appears to be nieces and nephews, maybe even children but I don't think he has any.

"So, will you tell me what happened?" Mr. Jung asks quietly.

"Nothing." I force nonchalance into my voice and expression. "I just tripped."

"Sehun, model student that you are I'd almost be inclined to believe you except for the fact that you're covered in food that looks like someone threw it on you." He tilts slightly, looking at me with a careful expression.

That's why I like him as a teacher. He does try to care and understand without pushing the issue. The other teachers don't care and let everything happen under their noses and act like nothing is happening. Teacher Jung's concern is appreciated but at the same time there nothing he can do.

If I tell him he'll be put in an awkward situation where he'd feel bad doing nothing, knowing what was going on. At least if I say nothing he can't feel bad that I asked for help and he couldn't do anything.

"Slipped in the cafeteria!" I act as indifferently as I can.

"Sehun-" Mr. Jung looks conflicted.

"Sir, I should get back to class." I stand up and quickly bow respectfully. "Can I get a note for my lateness?"

"Of course." He sounds resigned and grabs a sheet of paper to write it out. "Look, Sehun. I'm here if you need to talk. I want you to know that." He emphasises as he hands me the note, an urgent look in his eyes.

"Thanks, sir." I keep my smile as bright as I can but as soon as I leave it disappears.

 

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Why won't you talk to me?"

I keep my head down on my desk as Jaehyo continues calling my name loudly. Why won't he just leave me alone? Hasn't he humiliated me enough for one day?

I feel a hands around my waist and before I can wriggle away, fingers and nails dig hard into my skin and I bite back a yelp of pain.

When I raise my head I can see that the teacher has left and the rest of the students aren't even looking over. They're pointedly ignoring what's going on. It's like I'm invisible.

"I'm bored." Jaehyo starts poking me repeatedly. "Entertain me Sehun."

I try to drown him out and look down at the page of notes on my desk. It doesn't last long. A hand grabs a fistful of my hair and forces me to look up. Jaehyo then pokes one of the cuts on my face hard. I grimace and he laughs.

"There we go." He does it again and I try to keep my face as neutral as I can but it's hard when he keeps putting pressure on the painful cuts.

It only stops when the teacher for our last class of the day comes into the classroom.

"See you later." He whispers in my heart and the threat makes me feel sick.

I really don't know how much longer I can do this. I hate it here. Nobody would care if I just disappeared. Obviously my family would but I'm sure they'd get over it. It would probably be easier on them anyway because it's always my fault we have to move.

Ten minutes into class my phone buzzes but I hesitate to check it. It's probably some stupid text from Jaehyo. I blocked his number but he still keeps messaging me. If it weren't for having to contact my family I wouldn't even go near my phone anymore.

I open the message warily, mentally preparing me for whatever he's going to insult me with but there's no way I could have prepared myself for this.

He's sent me a picture he obviously took earlier when he forced me to eat off the floor but it's edited so that there's the addition of a pig tail and ears and nose. It has a snapchat caption of 'Sehun piggy loves to eat.' What makes it worse is it's a screenshot of a snap that's already been uploaded on Facebook and there already at least thirty likes on it. I drop my phone on my desk and look over to where Jaehyo is watching me with a sick expression.

Suddenly he makes a snorting noise like a pig. 

"What was that?" The teacher looks around the classroom.

"Miss, it sounded kind of like a pig." One of the girls up the front comments innocently but she can't contain a small giggle.

Jaehyo makes the noise again and there's more laughter. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and my face burning.

"Everyone settle down, and whoever is making that noise, quit it." The teacher sighs and resume teaching.

As soon as she's left the classroom once the class finishes there's an eruption of pig noises from the other students.

I want to run out of the classroom but study will be starting and I don't want to get in trouble for missing it. But I don't want to be here.

Jaehyo advances towards me and sits on my desk. "I wonder if we can make the piggy squeal?"

It's then that I realise I should have taken my chance and left. Fuck the consequences. But it's too late now.

I try to make my escape but Jaehyo's friends block the doorway and Jaehyo grabs the collar of my shirt. "Where are you going? I want to try something." He hits the back of my head.

I remain silent as he continues hitting me, knowing he's trying to get me to cry out. He picks up a pencil and starts jabbing me with it. I try to dodge it but he backs me into a corner. I try to push past him but he shoves me back against the wall. I try again but he slaps me.

"Stop." I say quietly, hoping against all hope that he will for once. Of course he doesn't.

He begins hitting and punching me hard. I can see students over his shoulder with their phone out recording. I want to beg them to stop. What did I do to deserve this? Why do they hate me so much?

A particularly vicious punch has me crumpling to the floor. I give up on fighting back knowing it's a lost cause. All I can do now is focus on receiving the beating and remaining as silent as I can.

The other students are watching but not one of them steps in as I get used as Jaehyo's personal punch bag. Instead they continue taunting me with those noises.

I cab hear the wind howling at the windows so I force myself to remain as calm as I can. It's hard though.

Eventually Jaehyo stops and after giving me a final kick, announces he's going to the shop. He's followed by most of the class except those who stay back to study.

I can feel tears on my face and I know that by the time I get home that video will be up and viewed by god knows how many people. I wipe my face roughly and grab my school bag. I can't stay here any longer. I need to leave.

I rush out of the classroom and no one even tries to stop me.

 

As I walk home the sky is beginning to darken. Then it hits me that I can't really go home without explaining why I'm home early. And I won't do that. _Can't_ do that anymore than I could tell Teacher Jung what was happening.

I stand on the path unsure of what to do. There's no way I'm going back to the school but I can't go home either. I decide to go to the nearby park. Maybe I can sit there until it's time to go home.

As I walk, my head is spinning with thoughts of what happened today. I can feel my eyes prickling again but I don't want to cry again. I really don't know what I can do to make it stop. Well, there is one way but it didn't work last time I tried.

Before I know it I'm walking over the bridge on the way to the park but instead of continuing I stop.

Slowly I walk closer to the railings and then I stop and look over down to the river below. I can't help wonder what it would be like to just jump. Maybe it would be more effective than last time.

Behind me cars are flying along the road and overhead the lights cast a glow on the midnight black water below. The temptation is surprisingly strong and it's only the thought of my little sister that stops me doing it right then. 

I don't think she'd ever forgive me if I tried again. Last time she stopped talking to me for weeks.

My phone rings and I answer it. "Hello?"

I'm answered by a grunt and a squeal followed by familiar laughter. "See you tomorrow, piggyhun." He hangs up abruptly.

I stare at my phone blankly as reality sets in.. No. I can't do this. I can't. Not anymore. It's not fair. I swallow hard before throwing my phone over the side of the bridge. I watch it fall through the air before sinking into the murky depths below.

Before I know it I'm sitting on the railing.

I regret throwing my phone now. At least I could have heard my mother and sister's voice once more. Even my father's. Maybe it's just as well or I'd have told them what I'm about to do.

I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I can't believe it's come to this again. I always thought I was strong enough to handle whatever was thrown at me. I guess it all just built up and now it's too late to fix it. There's no other option. 

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and slip over the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes to find myself in a bright, white, incredibly sterile looking room. It doesn't take much to figure out I'm in a hospital room. I also notice that my right arm is in a cast.

My head is pounding and my entire body hurts. I close my eyes as memories of what happened flood back. I failed. Again. Now I've just made things worse. The machines around me are beeping incessantly.

I let the darkness reclaim me and sink back under.

 

The next time I awaken there's a young man with a clip board at the end of my bed. "Hello, Sehun. I'm Doctor Choi. I'll be in charge of your care. As I'm sure you've noticed, your arm suffered a breakage upon impact so it'll have to be kept in a cast for a while. A couple of your ribs also fractured but luckily they didn't pierce your lungs. How are you feeling?

I hold back a laugh that might make me sound hysterical given the situation. Instead I just stay silent.

"I understand if you're feeling upset. Most patients are when they end up here instead of where they wanted to be." He smiles sadly. "From your records I can't help but notice that this is your second attempt. Have you been taking medication for depression?"

I shake my head. After the last time I was prescribed medication but I never take it because I don't think I need it. I wouldn't say I'm suffering from depression. That's not the problem.

"Your parents are waiting outside. They'll be happy to know you're awake. I'll be back in a moment." Doctor Kim pops outside the door.

A few minutes later a tall man with honey blonde hair walks in. He definitely doesn't look like a doctor. And he's definitely not someone I know. He's dressed all in black and I can see multiple piercings in his ear.

"Hello Sehun-ah. My name is Kim Jaejoong." He takes a seat at the edge of the bed.

My head is still very fuzzy so it's kind of hard to pay attention. Everything hurts and I feel sick. I try to sit up but he stops me from doing so.

"You need to save your energy," Is all he says.

I want to ask him who he is but at the same time I can't bring myself to care. All I care about right now is where my family is and whether or not they hate me for what I've done.

"Your parents and little sister are waiting outside, they'll be in once I'm finished." The Jaejoong guy stands up. "I'm sure you've heard of Alice Academy?"

I stiffen and that's all the answer he needs to continue.

"I am one of the teachers there and we've been searching for you for a while."

I quickly scan my memories, trying to recall what I could have done that helped them find me. I feel even more guilty towards my parents knowing that all that moving has gone to waste. They tried so hard to protect me from the Academy.

"We became aware a couple days ago of an unnaturally strong storm as well as a rare sighting of a twister along the banks of the river into which you jumped. It must have been sparked by your attempt to end your life but your ability tried to save you. We believe your ability also controlled the supply of oxygen in the water which prevented you suffering any long term damage."

I inwardly curse the powers I was born with. They've ruined my life from the moment I was born. I can't even kill myself because of them.

"You'll be transferred to the Academy later today. After you've said your goodbyes to your family."

What? No. He can't be serious. My head hurts even more trying to take it all in.

"Your parents have consented to this transfer as they believe, having spoken with them, that this is the best option for you. You will no longer have to hide your abilities and will be accepted for who you are."

He stands and leaves.

The moment he's gone my mother bursts in and I feel terrible when I see her tear stained cheeks. My father follows and he looks just as pale and shaken. Last is Seyeon. She is crying and shaking.

"Sehun! My darling! I'm so sorry." My mother envelops me in a hug and the warmth of her arms around me and the guilt I feel causes me to burst into tears.

"I should have known something was wrong." She sobs.

"It's not your fault." I shake my head vehemently, ignoring the hammering in my head.

"After the last time I swore I'd never let this happen again. That I'd protect you and I failed. I'm so sorry." My mother sounds distraught.

I look at my father helplessly and he looks heartbroken. He gently pulls my mother off me and holds her tightly. Seyeon uses the opportunity to throw herself at me.

"Oppa! How could you! How could you try to leave us again!" She wails.

All I can do is apologise.

"Seyeon, don't be mad at your brother. It's not his fault." My father says quietly. "He tried his best. It's his awful classmates who are to blame."

A fresh wave of tears rolls down my face at my father's understanding.

"Sehun, please understand that we agreed to the transfer only because we truly believe it's what's best for you." Father continues. "We've spoken extensively with the Academy and they ensured us that there are support networks in place to prevent anything of this sort happening."

"We'll visit you every chance we get." My mother nods, smiling through her tears.

"Whatever you think is best." I smile tiredly. I feel thoroughly emotionally drained.

Once we've said our goodbyes I'm brought out to a large car and my journey to an entirely new place and start of a new life begins. During the car journey Jaejoong tries to fill me in on the workings of the Academy but I'm too distracted trying to make peace with my past to even think about the future.

 

When I open my eyes the light blue ceiling above me greets me and I jolt upright, pain flaring throughout my body. For a moment my surroundings disorientate me but it's not long before I remember where I am.

The Academy. The place I've been trying to avoid my entire life.

Holding my ribs together with my good arm I gingerly roll out of the bed. It's awkward having my left arm in a cast but I'll manage. 

Trying to clear my head I focus on showering and getting ready. It's harder than I thought it would be to dress myself and I find myself wishing my mother or even my father were here to help me.

Sitting on the edge of the bed isn't the most comfortable position but I'm distracted by my thoughts. How are my family? Will Seyeon be okay or will Jaehyo move onto her as his target? If that happens I'll never forgive myself.

Shaking my head I finish my task of dressing myself. The uniform is better quality than the one I had. The maroon blazer looks quite expensive. I succeed in fully pulling on the uniform minus the navy, pale orange striped tie. That's simply not possible right now without full mobility of both my arms.

I leave it hanging around my neck instead so that the teachers know I at least tried and it's not my fault. Hopefully the teachers are nice here. Are the subjects really the same as regular high schools? That man, Jaejoong, mentioned something about extra classes geared towards our abilities but I wasn't listening too closely yesterday. 

After unfolding the timetable I was given yesterday I set off to find my first class, not interested in getting breakfast. According to the piece of paper my first class is Maths in room 205. So I assume that's on the second floor somewhere in the main building. If I can remember how to get back there in the first place.

There aren't that many people around in the corridors. The few that are stare at me wide eyed. I keep my eyes averted not wanting to make contact with any of them. It's strange to think that they all have powers like I do. I spent all my life trying to hide it but here it's okay, normal even.

Eventually I find my way back to the main part of the school. I was too zoned out yesterday when I was led to the dorm rooms. It's hard to believe it was only yesterday.

The corridors are filling up more and more as the minutes go by. According to my watch it's a quarter to nine and classes start at nine. Shit. I still haven't a clue where the classroom is. Each of the wooden doors have a small metal label with their number under a panel of opaque glass. 09 is in front of me so I guess I need to find the stairs up.

I suppose it's only natural that considering the amount of people in the corridor and the type of skills they have that it's not surprising to see displays of different abilities all around. Some people levitating off the ground, some doing various elemental tricks. It's hard not to stare. But I don't want to draw any unwanted attention on myself so I resist.

Two flights of stairs and an empty corridor later I find my assigned classroom. Hesitantly, I push open the door, wary of what I'll find inside.

"Excuse me, who are you?" An oldish man peers at me through thick round glasses, his eyebrows furrowing slightly when his gaze lands on my hair.

"I'm new." I'm tempted to scan the classroom to see what my classmates are like but I don't want to at the same time because I'm afraid to get to know any of them. I'm only here because I have no other choice. As soon as I graduate I'm going back to my family. So I can make up for all I've put them through.

"Ah, yes, Oh Sehun, correct?"

I nod.

"Great to have you! There's a couple free seats. There's one there beside Jongin or there's one there in front of Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

The first seat he points at is on the far left beside a tanned brunette who smiles welcomingly. The other is in front of a tall boy with bright red hair and a dark haired boy with what looks like a lip piercing of some sorts and dark Kohl rimmed eyes. That seat has no one either side of it so it makes my decision easier.

Walking down towards it I ignore the heavy stares and whispering. I drop my back under the table after taking out a notebook and pen. I spend the rest of the class trying to drown out the murmurings and speculations buzzing around me.

At 10.15 the teacher leaves the classroom and a quick check of my timetable shows we have a ten minute break before geography. The most boring subject.

"Hey there! New kid! Nice to meet you, I'm Baekhyun!" Someone behind me taps me on the shoulder and when I glance around it's that boy with the lip piercing. He has a light tan and dark eyes. His face is long and thin but he has a bright smile on his face. If it weren't for the smile he'd look a lot more intimidating. Still, I don't want to get involved. 

"I'm Chanyeol!" The boy beside him with the fiery red hair joins in. He has a smile that's just as cheerful as the other guy, Baekhyun. And he looks a lot less intimidating.

"I'm Sehun." I'm mumble, turning back to my own desk making it clear I'm not interested in engaging in further conversation.

"Are you the kid that caused the twister near the highschool a couple days ago." A brunette girl at the back of the classroom suddenly calls out.

I freeze as the whole class turns to stare at me like an exhibit in the zoo. The whispering starts up again but this time it's more audible. And what I hear isn't anything I want to hear. I'm terrified _his_ name will crop up. The room is beginning to spin and my hands are starting to shake before I realise it.

"Guys, shut up." A voice rings out through the haze. "Sheesh, you're all so judgemental! You don't even know him yet!"

When my eyes focus and land on the source of the sound I realise it's that guy, Baekhyun. His tone is light but he's watching me carefully and the rest of the class immediately falls silent which I'm grateful for. Before I can thank him the teacher for the next class walks in, a young woman with short brown hair and big eyes.

She looks around and spots me immediately. "You're our new student, Sehun, right? Nice to have you! I'm Miss Lee. I hope everyone is being friendly to you!" She pulls out a large textbook. "Okay, everyone! Open up to page 95 and we'll continue on from where we left off last week!"

The class has settled down but I'm still receiving some curious looks. I keep my head down. Maybe I deserve it. After all, people could have been injured because of me. I was stupid to think no one would know here. I thought maybe I could start anew. Free from Jaehyo. Clearly that won't be the case.

The second break I avoid eye contact with everyone and ignore Baekhyun and Chanyeol's attempts at talking to me instead burying my head in my arms on the desk.

 

When the third class finishes it's time for lunch. My stomach is making small noises and I realise I haven't eaten since I woke up in the hospital yesterday. But the idea of going to the cafeteria to have more people stare at me like a nutcase doesn't quite appeal to me. Also, I'd rather not stick out like a sore thumb by sitting on my own. Not that I'm not used to that. But considering the last time I was in a cafeteria I'd rather avoid it for a while.

"Hey, Sehun. Just hear me out for a second, okay?" A hand grabs my good arm and a voice I already recognise as Baekhyun's calls me.

Reluctantly I turn around. Baekhyun is standing with Chanyeol looking at me earnestly. "Sehun, whatever happened, it doesn't matter. Just come eat lunch with us. I promise we're not that bad! Who knows, you might even get to like us!"

By now a couple of others have come over, one being the brunet guy I avoided sitting beside. He doesn't look too put out, still smiling. The other three are messing with each other playfully. One of them, the shorter of the three, is giving the other two death glares from his owlish eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jongin." The brunet sounds friendly. "These guys are Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Taemin."

"Soo really isn't as scary as he looks." Baekhyun adds cheerfully. "He's actually a total cutie."

The shorter boy looks at Baekhyun like he's going to kill him. "I'm not that bad." He smiles at me and I can kinda see what Baekhyun meant.

"So, you'll come eat with us?" Baekhyun asks hopefully.

My stomach chooses that exact moment to expose me, growling loudly. I feel my face heat up and they laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Baekhyun grabs my good arm and I can't help but follow him and the others to the lunch area.

"So, where are you from?" Chanyeol asks as we walk.

"Seoul." I reply as I look around making sure to remember the way.

"Same." He grins. "So are Jongin and Taemin."

"Actually, how old are you?" Baekhyun chimes in. "Older or younger than July 28 2000?"

"April 12." I try to hide my confusion as they all burst into laughter.

"Shit! Tae, you're no longer our maknae!" Baekhyun crows loudly. "Sehun, you're the new maknae!"

Taemin who seems to be the blonde sends me a mischievous smile. "Good luck!" He nods his head at Baekhyun, "He's the one you need to look out for most."

"Ignore him. Tae you're still part of the maknae line." Baekhyun ushers me into the cafeteria which is quite crowded. There seems to be different queues for different serving areas. "Follow Jongin, Tae, Jongdae and Soo, they're two stars as well so they'll show you where to get food." 

"It's time like this I wish I worked harder." Jongin exhaled loudly causing the others to chuckle.

"Wait till Christmas, you might level up." Chanyeol pats his head. "Go get your food before it runs out."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun who I notice have three stars on their uniforms wander off in another direction leaving me with Jongin and the other three. Taemin, Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

"I'm Jongdae." The brunet with tousled hair extends his hand. "I'm 17 so you can call me hyung!"

I return his greeting in the most friendly way I can. I'm finding it hard to believe my luck. This place is nothing like my old school. These guys have welcomed me into their midst, no questions asked. No judgement. Then again they don't know what happened. Maybe they wouldn't be as accepting if they knew-

"Okay, so here's your tray, the lunch ladies will be extra generous if you smile at them." Jongin passes me a familiar metallic tray. "You're cute enough to get away with it. Not everyone here can." He pauses, "Shit, you can't carry the tray. I'll-"

"I'll manage." I quickly experiment with a few positions before successfully finding one where I can balance the tray against my cast.

The food looks nicer than what was on offer at my school back home. There is kimchi and rice as well as other side dishes to fill the tray portions. I smile at the lady serving me like Jongin told me too and she smiles back kindly. "You're new, right? Welcome to the Academy, I hope you enjoy your time here and make lots of good friends."

I swallow a lump in my throat and thank her profusely. Maybe this place isn't as bad as I'd always imagined. So far, excluding a couple, most people have been so friendly and welcoming.

"You can head down to the table, Baek and Chan are already there." Jongin points down towards a table at the back that has six people seated at it, two being Chanyeol and Baekhyun who wave me over.

I make my way quickly, keeping my eyes on my tray and the table. There's a couple people openly staring at me though. I guess news travels fast here. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" 

A tall, muscular guy bumps into me causing my fragile grip on the tray to loosen and the tray to fall to the floor, clanging loudly. The food ends up in a messy scattered pile. Laughter rings in my ears and when I look up the guy is looking down at me with a sneer. A sense of deja vu runs through me and I feel sick. Not again. Please not again.

"You bumped into me." I mumble. It's probably not a good idea but after what happened with Jaehyo it's probably best to try and stop it before it escalates. Maybe if I hadn't come across as so submissive Jaehyo wouldn't have targeted me. Or maybe he would have anyway. Who knows.

"Sorry what?" He looks at me with disgust. 

I rack my brain trying to think of a way to appease him without getting into a fight.

"Is there a problem?"

Jongin and the others have caught up after getting their food. They all look concerned.

"None of your business." The guy scowls at them before suddenly shoving me hard.

If it had been five seconds ago before Jongin had arrived I might have been more prepared but upon their arrival I foolishly let my guard down. I land hard on my back getting my spilled food all over my uniform and knocking my head off the ground. My broken ribs scream out and my broken arm joins in. The sight of kimchi all over my uniform brings me right back to that awful day. The room starts spinning and I feel like throwing up. My chest is tightening and I can't breathe.

"Shit! Sehun!" Jongin tries to support me but I push him away and struggle to my feet which is harder with only one hand available. I can feel the eyes of most of the people in the cafeteria on me and I just want to escape.

"Inguk, back off." Kyungsoo says quietly to the guy who, despite being bigger than Kyungsoo in every way, does as he says and storms off.

"Kyungsoo's ability is strength." Jongin explains quietly as he brushes rice and carrot pieces off my blazer. His calmness is the only thing keeping me from fleeing the room.

"Come on, I'll grab another lunch for you once we're seated." Taemin offers.

I follow them down to the table feeling almost as if I'm in a trance. I can't believe what just happened. I honestly thought I'd escaped from all that. Maybe I was too naive. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol look pissed. Two of the other guys are looking at me curiously. The third has his head down on the table so I can't see his face. There's a girl with blonde hair who is looking at me sympathetically.

"Sehun, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Baekhyun stands up, checking me over frantically.

"His ribs and arm are already broken and he has a head injury. Inguk just aggravated them." The boy with his head down says, his soft voice muffled. There's something almost familiar about it that reminds me of something but I don't know what. One of the other guys has a hand on his back and is rubbing it gently.

"Yixing has a healing ability." Jongin fills me in. "This is Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing and Taeyeon."

"Shit your ribs are broken? That must be painful." Baekhyun looks like a kicked puppy. "What happened?"

"I'm okay." I bite my lip, unsure of where to sit. I don't know if I want to do this anymore. They probably wouldn't want to know me if they knew how pathetic I really am.

"Yah, Chanyeol, budge up." Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol to make room for me quickly. "Here, take off that blazer, you're covered in kimchi." Baekhyun tugs at my blazer gently and helps me pull it off. "Do you have a spare one while that one's being washed? If you don't Yeol can lend you one or you can just wear one of your own hoodies. The uniform code isn't too strict here."

"So what's your ability?" The girl Jongin referred to as Taeyeon questions. It distracts me from the mess that is my uniform. She's very pretty. "Mine's a somatic Alice. Male pheromone. I can make any guy do whatever I want, basically." She adds the last sentence after I fail to hide my confusion.

"Don't worry, you'll know if she's using it on you." Chanyeol fixes my hair. "Mine's pyrokinesis. Thought I'd dye my hair to match it. Speaking of, your hair is really cool."

"Yeah, we have our own little arsonist here." Baekhyun playfully shoves him. "I control light, my ability is photokinesis. I'm can literally light up a room when I walk in." He winks at me.

"Very funny, Baek." Jongin rolls his eyes so hard it looks painful.

"Electrokinesis is mine which is a lot cooler than Baek's." Jongdae chimes in with a smirk at Baekhyun.

"You're joking, right? I could blind you." Baekhyun protests loudly.

"Yeah, and I could fry you." Jongdae smiles angelically.

"Ignore them, they're always bickering." Taemin places a new tray of food in front of me.

"Thank you." I try to express my gratitude at his kindness. "You didn't have to-"

"Nonsense!" He takes a seat beside Jongin and Kyungsoo. "You can't skip lunch."

"He's right." One of the guys beside Yixing, I'm not sure whether it's Junmyeon or Minseok, Jongin didn't specify who was who, comments. He has darker brown hair than the other guy. "I'm Junmyeon, nice to meet you! I'm a year ahead of you, so are Minseok and Yixing."

"Minseok is the oldest on our group but he looks like the youngest." Baekhyun adds cheekily.

Minseok shoots him a look that's followed by a piece of what looks like carrot.

"Speaking of youngest, Sehun is the new maknae guys so you can stop babying me now." Taemin pipes up.

"He's a cuter maknae than you anyway." Baekhyun makes a face at Taemin.

"Sometimes I think you act more like a child then anyone." Junmyeon throws at Baekhyun before turning to me. "Also, if Inguk, or anyone else gives you trouble feel free to come to myself or Minseok or Yixing and we can sort them out."

Yixing still has his head down on his arms and Minseok is still rubbing his back so I guess there must be something wrong with him.

"I'll be fine." I politely decline. "It's nothing I'm not used to! This food is also better than back home!" I add the second part to distract from what I accidentally revealed. I should shut up.

"Trust me. Once you start gaining stars and rising in rank, the food gets better." Jongin points at the tray on front of Yixing that's still full and I have to admit it does look even better. There's spring rolls, bulgogi kimbap and what looks like kimchi jeon . "Yixing-hyung is a special star so he's like at the top."

"Yeah, we all aspire to be like Xing-hyung." Baekhyun points at my chopsticks which I've dropped for like the fifth time. "Do you want a hand?"

I feel my cheeks heat up and I lower my eyes. "N-no. I'm okay, thanks." Unfortunately my next attempt sends more rice falling back onto the tray.

"Swap with me. You don't need to use chopsticks then, you can use your hand." Yixing raises his head whilst pushing his tray towards me.

I try not to stare but it's hard. He is really pale and his hair is so dark like his eyes. There's a deep purple bruise on his left cheek that causes the others to gasp. He also has a lip ring in the right corner of his lips which I definitely try not to linger on. 

"Hyung! What happened?" Baekhyun looks upset.

"Nothing." He responds as he swaps our plates.

"You-you don't have to-to do that." I can't help stuttering. There's something kind of intimidating about him and I don't want to accept such a gesture which is clearly a big deal from the others' expressions. 

"I'm not gonna eat it so I'd rather it goes to good use than have one of these idiots swipe it." He shrugs, and shoots a playful but tired look at the others. I can feel the exhaustion emanating from him.

"Ouch." Minseok laughs. "Glad to know you think so highly of us." He continues rubbing his back though.

Shyly I make a start on the tray that has been placed in from of me. It is a lot easier to eat due to not needing utensils of any sort.

"So what was your last school like, huh?" Baekhyun adds a piece of meat from his tray onto mine. "I can bet it's nothing like here."

I look around the table where everyone is looking at me expectantly. "Not as nice as it seems to be here." I admit quietly.

"It can only get better." Baekhyun laughs but after a quick glance at Yixing he stops. "Well I guess it depends what class you're in. Which one are you in?"

A small pool of dread fills my stomach. According to Jaejoong my ability would be classified as a 'latent' ability except the shape leads to me being classified into the 'dangerous' class. He didn't really explain what the shape meant. All I know is that he said there aren't many in that class so it's obviously not a good thing. Even the name sounds ominous. I don't know how they'll react to what I have to say.

"Um..." I bite my lip nervously.

"We all have latent ability types except for Taeyeon." Chanyeol offers with a smile. "But then me, Yixing, Minseok and Junmyeon are also... uhhh... There's another category called the 'dangerous' class... I promise we're not that dangerous it's just the strength of our abilities that causes that categorisation-"

I look at him relieved. "Me too. I... Um.. I'm in that class too."

A strange look passes everyone's face like a mixture of pity and I don't know what else. 

"Come over to my room later and we can fill you in." Chanyeol is smiling but he doesn't sound quite as cheerful as he looks.

When the bell for the end of lunch rings we all leave our trays onto the collection ranks and I follow Jongin and the others back to the classroom.

 

The last classes pass fairly quickly as my my mind is racing thinking of what it could possibly be that they have to talk to me about. It sounded pretty serious.

"What room number are you?" Chanyeol asks after class finishes.

"I think it was 36 or 37?" I try to visualise the number on the door to no avail.

"Great! I'm 35, I'm sharing with Baekhyun. Jongin and Taemin are the other side so they'll come over too. You can change out of your uniform and drop over when you're ready!" He puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles warmly. "See you later."

I can't stop the hopefulness bubbling up in my chest. I think I've finally found a place where I can have friends and belong. I wish family could see me now.

 

Once I've finished changing I follow the door numbers to Chanyeol's room. I knock on the door nervously.

It swings open immediately to reveal a grinning Baekhyun. He pulls me into a quick hug, careful not to jostle my arm too much. He's really quite skinny.

"Sehun-ah! Come in, come in! Jongin is just setting up the PlayStation." He ushers me into the room where Chanyeol is seated watching Jongin struggle with a set of leads.

"Chan! Tae! make yourself useful." Jongin throws a small item at the two who are sitting back on the couch and just laugh at him.

"Oh hi Sehun!" Chanyeol spots me before Jongin who greets me as enthusiastically as Baekhyun.

"I'll make popcorn." Chanyeol disappears into what I assume is the kitchenette like in my room and comes back with a bag of unpopped popcorn.

He rips the bag open and pours the kernels into a clear glass bowl. "Watch this." He stares at the bowl intensely and within seconds the popcorn starts popping. I can't hide my expression of shock which makes him laugh. "Pretty cool right?"

"It's not just fire but heat in general." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Of all the people to get an ability that dangerous it's this dork."

"Ouch." Chanyeol pouts at him.

"Speaking of dangerous." Baekhyun turns serious. "This isn't to scare you or anything it's just a heads up."

Chanyeol's smile drops as well. "Yeah, tomorrow morning's first block of classes is with Jaejoong so you'll learn more about the dangerous class then "

"Just to warn you though, it's not like the other classes." Taemin sounds like he's trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "There's only eight,, now nine, in the class."

"Anyone not in that class doesn't really know what goes on, I only know because these guys are my friends." Jongin says quietly.

"Essentially our abilities are... Useful... To the Academy." Taemin says bitterly. "We're the select few that are chosen to be sent out on 'missions' aimed to 'protect' the Academy." His tone of voice indicates there's something wrong.

I can feel the disappointment bubbling up in my chest. I guess my parents were right to be wary, they airways believed there was something off about this place. I should have known it was too good be true.

I wonder what kind of 'missions' he's talking about. It sounds like something out of an action movie. It's only his tone of voice that indicates it's not what it seems.

"Sometimes it is just protection we're used for." Chanyeol interjects, running a hand through his hair. He seems hesitant to continue before grimacing. "Other times, rarely, we're used as the equivalent of hired killers to eliminate threats to the Academy."

They remain silent to let that sink in. I momentarily wonder if I heard him wrong. It seems surreal. 

"You probably won't be sent out on a mission for a few months at least and even then it most likely won't be too... Challenging." Baekhyun offers. "One of the other class members, Kyungil, wasn't sent out for a year after he arrived! And Jungkook rarely gets sent out and even then only on small missions."

I turn my gaze on Chanyeol. "What about you?"

He shifts uncomfortably. "Uh, well, I've been here since elementary school but it was about a month into middle school."

The main thing that stands out from that sentence is elementary school. I suppose it shouldn't shock me that there's younger kids here given the fact my family have been hiding me since I was a child and first displayed signs of my abilities.

"Anyway." Baekhyun grabs a handful of popcorn and starts munching on it. "We'll all be here to support you and there are plenty of other sides to this place like a really cool mini village just for us!"

I understand that he's trying to distract me from the bombshell they just dropped on me but I can't get past the thought of actually using my ability to harm, never mind kill, someone.

"Nothing like your old school now, huh?" Jongin successfully sorts out the PlayStation connection.

"There's a bunch of stalls that the technical Alices have and you can buy did from them and I would highly recommend Seokjin's, he has a baking Alice and everything he makes is to die for." Baekhyun sounds excited. "And there's a cinema. Yeol, you guys have a half day tomorrow right?"

Chanyeol nods. "Yeah. Finished at 12." He looks at me, "We finish early after we have our Alice specific class, in our case the dangerous ability classes which are from 9-12 tomorrow."

"Perfect. We can show Sehun around properly!"

I decide to just sit back and go with the flow. I can't say I'm not curious about these classes.


	3. Chapter 3

"So our mission is just to guard the Academy officials while their negotiations take place?"

Chanyeol sounds doubtful.

"Sounds too good to be true." Minseok agrees. "Surely there's more to it than that, why else would all three of us be here. We haven't been on one together in months." 

"You're right. But that's what Yesung said." Chanyeol sighs. "We'll probably get more orders at the last minute. Yixing, do you know anything we don't?"

I remain silent. Yesung gave me the full details of the mission and the option to tell them but I won't. I'll deal with it myself. As long as they don't find out it doesn't matter if they're kept in the dark. It's better that way. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" I can tell Chanyeol's question is directed at me even though I can't see him. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" I deflect the question. I hate lying to my friends. 

I feel a hand brush up against mine and pat the back of it gently. 

"Xing, we're here for you. You know that right? We're doing this together." Minseok says quietly.

Even with my eyes closed under the blindfold I can feel tears pricking the back of my eyes. I really don't deserve their support. But their kindness also strengthens my resolve to shield them from my actions.

The rest of the journey passes in silence as it usually does, everyone too caught up in their thoughts about what's about to happen. 

Being blindfolded doesn't help the monotony but the Academy would rather us bored out of our minds with no idea of where we're going than risk us escaping.

 

After what feels like forever the car stops and the driver gets out leaving the three of us in the back. I concentrate and use my ability to detect how many people are nearby.

My palms sting from where my nails are digging in. And it hurts to use my ability because of the restraints. I'm assuming from the number of people around that we've arrived at the hotel where the conference is to be held. 

The driver returns to take off our blindfolds but we're not given much time before we're escorted inside hurriedly.

The inside reception is blurry until my eyes readjust to the light again. The exits are in plain view which is somewhat helpful. 

Chanyeol is already attracting attention with this fiery red hair so Minseok takes over and asks the receptionist for the room we're looking for. She falls for his charm easily enough and directs us upstairs.

 

"I'll secure this room." I move into the adjoining room to the one where the meeting will take place.

A quick scan of the room tells me that's it's clear. It's hard to find an angle that will give a good view of the window, the door into the room and the door linking this room to the next. It doesn't really matter, I'll be able to detect anyone coming anyway. It's just easier to have a visual than to have to use my ability.

Luckily enough there's a small flat screen TV opposite where I'm sitting. I could be here a while so I'll need all the boredom relief I can get.

The radio transceiver attached to my ear crackles into life and Chanyeol's voice comes through.

"Phoenix to Lay and Xiumin. I've checked the roof above and there's no sign of assailants of any sort yet. Lay can you keep an eye out and if you detect anyone notify Xiumin."

"I'll deal with them myself." I press the button to respond.

"No you won't because I can do it without causing too much harm." Minseok says patiently. "You can jump in if there's a problem."

I switch off my transceiver.

Working as part of team is not something I like doing. And the code names are ridiculous. I much prefer the solo missions I'm sent on. Not that I like doing those either. But at least in those the responsibility for what happens is entirely mine and my friends don't have to go through it.

According to my watch there's still at least half an hour to go before the meeting even starts. The TV springs to life as soon as I press the right button.

Yesung obviously didn't do a sweep before hand for whatever reason. Access to the world outside of the Academy is not encouraged. When I first came here I believed it when they told me it was for the protection of the students.

There's some English TV channel playing so I assume there were tourists in this room previously. The only channel I'm interested in is the news channel. The first news channel I come across is reporting on a new American president so I switch again until something catches my interest.

"... by those in opposition to the work of the Academy the house of a well known patron of the Academy has been razed to the ground. It is believed that multiple Alice users are behind this attack as the timespan and method in which it was carried out would be beyond the scope of a non Alice wielder."

The image of the shell of a house is displayed on screen. The most unusual part being the fact that all of the furnishings and belongings have been placed outside the house and none are damaged in any way.

"As you can see, the entire contents of the house were removed prior to it's destruction. The incident occurred within minutes, according to a neighbor who claims that one minute he looked out the window and everything was normal and the next..." The reporter gestures at the image. "Experts in this field believe it is the work of at least three different Alice bearers. One who can manipulate fire, another who could perhaps manipulate time and one telekinetic."

The rest of what she says goes over head as I focus on her last comment. Telekinesis and chronokinesis. One common and one not so common Alice. If they belong to who I think they do, the third is not a pyrokinetic ability but a dracokinetic ability. 

I feel like I've been punched in the stomach. Anger bubbles up inside me but there's also a feeling of relief. At least they're okay. They got out and seem to be doing fine at whatever it is they're doing. Even if they left me behind in hell.

"Our experts believe that the unusual wind disturbance by the nearby highschool may have been the result of an Alice as well."

My ears perk up at the mention of the wind Alice. It's a common enough Alice but not many have a strong control over the element. The new student, Sehun is obviously one of the stronger ones if he's in the dangerous ability class. I focus my attention back on the TV. The headline seems unrelated though; Enquiry into attempted suicide of Jungnang-gu student.

"Last week there were unnaturally high levels of wind activity in the Jungnang-gu district. Our correspondent has the details."

The screen switches to a young man standing outside beside a large high way. 

"This is Kim Namsun reporting from the bridge that crosses into Jungnang-gu. Last week, as you've heard, there was an irregularity in wind occurrences centered on this bridge. In what could be a coincidence, but unlikely to be so, a body was retrieved from the river in the early hours of the next morning. The body was that of a highschool boy from Jungnang High. Thankfully, the sixteen year old survived but suffered multiple injuries from the fall. The family of the boy have filed a complaint against the school as it has emerged that the teen had been going through horrendous bullying prior to the incident, from physical violence to total isolation. The bullied student has now transferred to another school, rumoured to be Alice Academy. The family has refused to comment. That's it from me, back to you, Eunbyul."

I turn it off before I hear anymore.

There's no doubt in my mind that the student is the transfer, Oh Sehun. Everything about it adds up. From the time of his arrival, the injuries I detected, as well as his introverted personality.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I shouldn't allow myself get distracted. Not whilst I'm on a mission. Especially not when I'm responsible for the safety of my friends. Closing my eyes I rid myself of all distractions. I'm on a mission. That means I'm Lay. Not Yixing. Yixing's thoughts and feelings are irrelevant. All that matters is the mission and executing it as cleanly and swiftly as possible.

Keeping my eyes closed I use my ability to scan the area for anyone other than Xiumin or Phoenix. The officials next door have arrived so I straighten up and turn the radio transceiver back on.

In the back of my mind I sense movement on the roof. From what I can tell there's five incoming targets. My finger hovers on the transceiver button. Xiumin had a point. It would be kinder to send him. But efficiency and eliminating the opposition is the mission. Granted neither of them know about the elimination element of the mission.

The hallway outside is empty and my ability tells me that Xiumin is in the room on the far side of the one with the meeting. Chanyeol is securing the floor downstairs. Taking the small stairway up to the roof I prepare myself.

Six targets. Not a problem for me but if there's more following I need to make sure I use my ability as efficiently as I can.

I need to find out how many are left to come, if any, then get rid of them. Keeping one hand on the door I channel my ability through the other and through the door at the targets behind. I know I've succeeded when I hear six distinct thumps and cries of pain.

Pushing the door open, I ignore the nausea already starting and survey the damage. Six bulky men dressed all in black are writhing in pain on the gravelly roof. They look at me with expressions of both defiance and terror.

"Who are you?" One of the younger ones stutters through clenched teeth.

I walk over and lean down. "That's what I want to ask you."

"Won't... Tell you." He spits at me.

"Oh really?" I say with an air of nonchalance. "Fine then, suit yourself." I increase the pain my ability is inflicting on them. "When you're ready."

They've all started yelling and trembling even harder but still no one is talking.

"I'll stop hurting whoever talks first." I continually increase the pain. Pressure on my ribs increases as I hold back my coughing.

"Fine! Fine!" The younger one cries out. The others yell at him to stay quiet but the effect is diminished by the anguished tones of their voices.

I exclude him from the effects of my ability and he sinks to the ground from exhaustion. No need to worry about restraining him.

"Talk." I demand.

The radio transceiver is crackling again and Xiumin's voice comes through. "Xiumin to Lay. Any signs of intruders?"

I pull down the face mask and notice the assailants turn even paler when they realise who I am.

"Lay to Xiumin. All clear." I say smoothly. "Let me know if anything happens."

I turn back to the young one. "Go on."

"We're from... From Z."

"How many more of you are there and when are they coming?"

He hesitates but as soon as I raise my hand he starts again.

"Six. In about twenty minutes maybe. They're coming through the main hotel."

"Do any of them have abilities?" 

"N-no. We didn't expect there to be Alices guarding the meeting."

"Bullshit." I turn my ability back on him and he almost bites through his lip. "How many Alices are there and what are they."

He whimpers. "One. A barrier Alice. I swear! That's all! I don't know anything else we weren't told anything else!"

I smile coldly. "I believe you." I stop inflicting pain on them. "Unfortunately I too was given orders." With a wave of my hand the life of the six of them has left them.

I have about ten minutes before the rest of them arrive. My knees buckle and I drop to the ground as I start to cough violently. It won't pass for a while. My throat burns and I spit out the blood pooling in my mouth.

Using my ability again I scan for the rest of the intruders but they're not here yet. From what I gather Xiumin is still in his room and Chanyeol on the floor downstairs. This hotel is incredibly empty otherwise.

I return down to the floor below and take up post in the room I was previously in. Hopefully neither of them go up to the roof.

Movement downstairs attracts my attention. Xiumin's voice comes through the transceiver, "Xiumin to Lay. Everything okay? I'm coming over, there's no sign of anything here."

I curse inwardly. Now is not the time. There's eight figures making their way through the windows of the rooms under us. That means that guy lied and there could be more than one Alice in their midst. And Chanyeol is on that floor.

My options are limited. They're coming in fast and from what I can tell Chanyeol is stationed at the end of the corridor by the stairs meaning that they will encounter him. I can't just kill them all because I need to get the information that Yesung wants. I also need to keep it from the other two.

A Barrier Alice was mentioned meaning I can't be guaranteed my Alice will work so I need to confront them to find out but by then they'll have reached Chanyeol.

Not that he's not capable of handling them himself but he'll do everything to keep from hurting them and they'll use that against him.

At that moment Xiumin comes in. I keep my face and voice neutral. "I'll just take a look downstairs. Can you watch here?"

He looks a little suspicious. "Lay-"

"There's nothing wrong, I just want to take a look instead of using my Alice." I hope my lie won't be caught out.

"Fine." Xiumin softens. "If it saves you using it."

I ignore the trace of guilt that is building and once I'm out of the room, race towards the stairs. They've stopped in one of the rooms and seem to be waiting for something.

"Is something wrong?" Chanyeol notices me from where he's leaning against banisters.

I shake my head. "Xiumin is upstairs. Just came down to take a look." 

He nods. "I might head up if there's nothing going on down here."

I nod. "Sure."

He smiles, "This mission isn't so bad."

I watch his back as he moves upstairs. If he only knew.

Once he's out of sight I walk slowly towards the room of assailants. It could be a trap. They could all have Alices but I'm confident I could overpower them.

When I enter the room there's nine men waiting. One of them is obviously the Barrier Alice as I couldn't detect him.

"So this is the famous Lay. The Black Cat we've heard so much about." The tallest of them says mockingly. "Congrats on taking out the first round of men. You really are a cold blooded killer. Not even hiding behind your mask."

Deep down his words affect me but it's not something I can think about when I'm on a mission. I learned that a long time ago.

"If you knew that why are you here?" I stay alert for fear it's a distraction for more attackers to kill the delegates upstairs.

"You." A young man steps forward. "What do you think about coming to work for us?"

I scoff. This was not what I was expecting.

"You'll be free from the leash the Academy keeps you on." Another says.

"And at the end of yours." I say coldly. "Now tell me why you're here and what your people are planning."

It's distracting trying to keep tabs on the Barrier Alice as he keeps moving. He's doing it on purpose.

"Or what." The tallest smirks.

I clench my fist and unleash my Alice on them. Within seconds it's like a replay of the rooftop earlier except for the Barrier Alice who looks a little strained. I focus on him and it's not long before he's on the floor too.

"Someone better talk. Now." I growl.

I continue escalating the degree of pain but none of them buckle. The effects are beginning to hit me again but it's harder this time to keep my composure. There's blood in my mouth and I keep my lips sealed as I target the youngest looking.

"So it's true. Your Alice really is killing you." The tall one manages to laugh through gritted teeth.

I can feel the blood trickle through my lips so I wipe it roughly and turn on him, temporarily releasing the others who curl up in foetal positions, shaking violently. He initially remains silent until the veins in his neck start showing and he starts groaning loudly.

"I think it'll kill you long before it kills me." I up the pain infliction and he starts screaming. I finish him quickly before he can alert the two upstairs.

"So who's next? Or maybe someone wants to give me the answers to my questions?" I survey them icily.

A sharp pain beneath my ribs catches me off guard and it's all I can do to keep from crying out. When I look down there's what looks like a fucking chef's knife embedded in my stomach. The Barrier Alice looks weak from exertion and his hands are bloody as he twists the knife causing blood to splatter everywhere. 

I lose control of my Alice despite the multiple restraints and the Barrier Alice falls to the floor, his eyes rolling around his sockets as he writhes and squirms on the floor.

My Alice keeps me from feeling too much of the pain and from bleeding out but I tend to limit how much of my Alice is used on myself.

The rest of them are beginning to succumb to my Alice and in one last desperate attempt to get information from them I relinquish them from the pain.

No one is speaking and I don't know how to make them talk without hurting them even more but I think they're too far gone care. Yesung had me test out the strategy of bringing targets to the brink of death then healing them and doing it again but I didn't find it made much of a difference.

This is not turning out how I'd hoped. If I don't get the information I'll be in so much trouble when I get back.

Awareness of the pain in my side is growing and the use of my Alice isn't helping. Xiumin and Phoenix are probably wondering where I am right now. I don't know how I'll explain away the bloodied clothes.

If I go back empty handed my punishment will be worse than what it was last week when I tried to escape. 

There's seven left. All are crawling pitifully as far from me as they can get. This is my last chance to escape from the punishment facing me. 

"Who sent you?" I ask again, trying to keep the desperation from my voice.

"Go to hell!" One of them spits.

He wouldn't believe me if I told him I was already there.

"Tell me and I'll let you go." I try again.

The men look at me with varying degrees of contempt mixed with agony. They're not going to tell me anything. It's clear they'd rather die. They're probably being threatened in the same way as I am. Just proves that if I swapped the Academy for them it wouldn't make a difference. Either way I'm stuck.

"Fine." There's a heaviness in my heart as I finish what I can of the assigned mission.

I leave the room knowing that Yesung will send his people in to clean up my mess.

 

"Xiumin to Lay. Where are you? You've been gone for ages. Did something happen?"

I stare into the mirror unable to respond. The water from the tap runs over my hands washing away the blood. My shirt is too black to show up the blood but it's wet and the metallic scent hangs in the air.

What have I done? Why does it always end up like this?

Once my hand are physically clean I slump against the wall of the bathroom. There's so many mirrors I can't escape my reflection. I hardly recognise myself anymore. Lay. Yixing. I don't know if there's much of a difference between them anymore.

I've been doing this for too long. But there's nothing else I can do. Not without endangering the only people I care about.

"Lay? Lay? The delegates are finishing up and going for lunch." Chanyeol sounds like he's right beside him.

They're going be so angry when they find out.

"I'll be up in a minute." I mumble.

My whole body is shaking and in pain right now and it's only partially because of the stab wound. He was right. My Alice is killing me but I can't bring myself to care. If anything, it might be the only way I get out of the Academy's hands.

 

The journey home is in silence punctuated only by my coughing. The blindfolds have been put in place again but it's lonelier this time because neither Minseok nor Chanyeol will speak to me.

They weren't angry when they found out. Just upset that I lied again. They were also worried about the injury as well as my condition but I dismissed them.

"How many?" Minseok suddenly asks, tiredly.

"Fifteen." I put more pressure on my stomach using the pain as a distraction.

I feel sick at the waste of human life that's all my fault. But as Yesung has drilled into me since I was a child, the happiness of those precious to me depends on the choices I make. If it keeps my friends from having to get their hands dirty I will continue this miserable existence.

The silence hurts but it's nothing more than I deserve.

 

Yesung is waiting when we're unblinded. I can't stop the fear already welling up. His expression is blank and void of any emotion.

Neither Minseok not Chanyeol are looking me in the eye and the feeling of being alone seems magnified.

"Mission update required." Yesung regards me coolly.

I keep my gaze lowered. "Delegates unharmed. Fifteen assailants. One with a Barrier Alice."

"Assailant status?" He demands.

"Dead." I cough. 

"Information acquired?"

I can see from the corner of my eye that Minseok and Chanyeol are looking more and more confused.

"Failed. Sir." I try to mask my fear.

He tilts his head, "I assume you kept your friends in the dark regarding that aspect. Maybe if you'd had their help you would have succeeded."

"What aspect exactly?" Minseok questions.

"Information procurement and target extermination." Yesung sounds like he's enjoying this.

"Why weren't we informed of this from the beginning?" Chanyeol sounds like he's challenging Yesung so I try to shake my head discreetly at him.

"The responsibility for the failure of this mission will fall entirely on you, Yixing as you failed to engage your teammates. Chanyeol. Minseok. You are dismissed." Yesung ignores Chanyeol's question.

"What about Yixing?" Minseok sounds worried.

"Just go." I resign myself to my punishment.

Reluctantly the two of them leave me alone with Yesung. There isn't anything they can do it without making it worse.

He smirks and grasps my jaw in his hand. "Failure isn't an option. How many times must I tell you?" He slaps my cheek hard, the heavy rings drawing blood.

"By trying to protect your friends you're endangering them even more." His voice is soft. "We need to know everything about those opposing us. You don't want the enemy to get to them, do you?"

I'm too afraid to open my mouth.

"There's a mission coming up in two days and I want you to display a bit more of a team spirit. Sharing is caring and all that." He lets go of my chin to grab my hand.

He presses into the back of my hand with his thumb and when he removes it there's a small black star. The sight of it fills me with dread.

"Just a reminder. I'll remove it when you display proof that you can work as part of a team."

A small black bag is produced from behind his back and I look at him pleadingly.

"And this is your punishment for today's failure." He pulls out the black ornate cat mask that I've come to hate over the years. I kneel in front of him as he puts it on. Immediately the pulsing headache starts.

"I'll remove it tomorrow. Maybe." With that he vanishes into the night leaving me alone on the ground.

When I'm certain that no one is around I let my tears fall. 

 

When I make it back to my room, Junmyeon and Minseok are waiting. I can see the pity on their face as soon as they see the mask which chooses that moment to send an extra painful wave through my head.

"Yixing!" They both rush forward to help me to my bed but I brush them away.

"Xing, you're bleeding." Junmyeon sounds frantic as he rushes to get a towel.

With the mask my Alice isn't able to keep the wound from bleeding. Or stop the pain.

Once Junmyeon has, to his insistence, bandaged me up, I change into a loose t shirt and fall into bed.

"Yixing, why didn't you tell us? You know we would have helped you." Minseok sounds upset.

I ignore the question and swallow the tablets that I left by my bed earlier. There's four blue ones, two circular and the others more oblong.

Junmyeon and Minseok don't look too happy but they don't say anything about it.

"We heard about the mission in two days." Junmyeon and Minseok position themselves either side of me and Junmyeon plays with my hair.

The tablets are kicking in slowly even though I took double the dose. My Alice really is a curse.

I grimace remembering Yesung's words.

"Sehun-" Junmyeon starts but Minseok hushes him.

"What about him?" My words slur.

"Baek and the others took him to see Central Village." Minseok smiles. "They said he really liked it."

I struggle remember what I heard about him before the tablets finally take effect. I welcome the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this


	4. Chapter 4

At 7.30 my alarm rings shrilly through the silence of my room and I roll over to switch it off.

I want to sleep in but if I do I'll be late for class. I really didn't get much sleep after what they told me last night. I don't know what I've landed myself in. But even if it's wrong I don't really care as long as I'm not back at my old school or anywhere near Jaehyo.

I shower quickly and dress in my uniform. I wonder how my family are getting on. Were they right in their suspicions? They always believed there was something shady about the Academy which was why they went to such lengths to hide me from them. I hope they're doing okay. I still feel so guilty about the way I left.

"Sehun, you coming to breakfast?" There's a knock on my door and I hear Jongin call through it disturbing my train of thought.

"Yeah, just a minute!" I quickly fix my hair and pull on my second blazer before going out to him.

"Breakfast is to die for." Jongin walks quickly down the stairs. "Even for us two stars it's great."

Taemin nods in agreement.

Inside the cafeteria is very crowded with students eating breakfast. It's hard to believe there's so many that all have special abilities. I always felt so alone and ended up so isolated because of it.

"You go sit with Baekhyun and the others. I'll bring down a tray of food for you." Jongin pushes me gently but firmly towards their table.

"It's okay-" I try to protest but he insists so I do as he says.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo are seated with a somewhat worried looking Baekhyun. I want to ask if he's okay but I don't think it's my place.

"Morning Sehun!" Jongdae waves sleepily. "Are Jongin and Taemin coming?" 

I nod. "Yeah they're just up there-" I glance around and see Jongin with a full tray at the far end of the cafeteria but before I can finish my sentence there's a sharp crack and he's right in front of me putting the tray on the table in front of me.

"Perks of teleportation." He winks before disappearing again.

"You get used to it." Jongdae sighs.

"Unfortunately." Kyungsoo agrees.

Jongin and Taemin arrive down eventually and I thank Jongin sincerely.

"Don't worry about it." He ruffles my hair before turning to Baekhyun. "Hyung? Is everything alright? Where is everyone?"

Baekhyun smiles tightly. "Yixing, Chanyeol and Minseok got called out on a mission earlier this morning. Junmyeon is waiting for them to get back."

There's an uneasy atmosphere until the bell rings for first class.

"We'd better get going." Baekhyun sounds weary. "See you guys at lunch."

"Sehun, come with me." Taemin smiles, "Our classes are in a separate block."

 

I follow Taemin to where I'm supposed to go. It's a small exit that would be easily missed if you didn't know it was there. I'm curious about Chanyeol and the others' whereabouts and I can't help thinking back on what they said last night.

"This whole thing is probably very overwhelming for you." Taemin seems to sense my unease and puts a hand on my arm briefly. "It's not all bad, I swear." He keeps walking, guiding me along the corridors, "There is definitely a reason to be glad to be at the Academy... But there's also a dark side that most students don't get to see unless they're in the dangerous ability class."

I ponder over his words until we leave the main building and he directs me towards the small building.

Inside is a small classroom and there's already three people there. Two girls and a guy.

"Everybody, this is our newest recruit, Oh Sehun." Taemin announces. "Sehun, these two are Park Shinhye and Kim Taeyeon. This kid over here is Jeon Jungkook. He's ridiculously good at everything so he's the best to ask for help." 

The boy looks at my shyly and does a mock salute.

"I see you've all met our newest transfer, Oh Sehun."

Jaejoong walks into the classroom wearing a long black cardigan over black ripped skinny jeans and an obscure band t shirt.

"Seats, please."

I follow my newly found friend to where he sits at the back of the tiny classroom.

"So as I'm sure most of you know, except maybe Sehun, there will be a delegate from the Academy traveling to the inner city in two days to make a presentation on our work. Unfortunately there is talk of protesters that are plotting an ambush along the way so we will be picking three of you to guard the envoy."

I sneak a glance at Taemin, hardly able to believe my own ears. It sounds like something out of a spy film. He has his arms on the desk and is using them as a pillow. I can't tell if he's awake or asleep.

"The three that have been chosen for this mission will be responsible for ensuring the safety of these delegates. Jungkook, I hear you've been training up in martial arts and teaching the others since Zitao left?"

Jungkook straightens in his seat and nods. I wonder who Zitao is.

"Make sure to include Sehun in your next session. As you all should know it's important to be able to defend yourself should your Alices ever be compromised."

Jaejoong leans on his desk and surveys us thoughtfully. "So far none of you have needed to utilise self defence in this form however as more and more Anti Alice Organisations crop up they're gaining more advanced ways to nullify your Alices so there will come a day in the near future where you will have to be able to defend yourself without your Alices."

He moves behind his desk. "The three who have been given this mission are Chanyeol, Yixing and Sehun."

I notice Taemin look up sharply but all that registers is the tension in my stomach. I've only just got here, surely he's made a mistake. 

"Obviously neither Yixing nor Chanyeol are here at the moment so I'm sure one of your classmates will give you some tips. Tomorrow you will receive your briefing from Yesung. Until then listen closely."

The rest of the class is spent going over tactics and team combinations. I learn that Jungkook has a Voice Pheremone Alice meaning he can influence people with his voice. Shinhye's is umbrakinetic so she can manipulate shadows. Minseok apparently is cryokinetic whilst Junmyeon has the Alice of hydrokinesis.

They told me yesterday that Yixing had a healing Alice but it soon becomes clear from the way Jaejoong talks that it's so much more than that.

It's a mix of vitakinesis and odynokinesis which is what makes him the most dangerous to send out on missions. He may have a healing ability but he can also inflict a lot of damage too.

I also learn more about the extents of my own powers. Apparently it's not just good for strong winds. Once I get more experienced using it there's a lot I can do with it. And not all bad.

 

After the class ends my head feels like it could explode with the amount of information I just learned.

"If you want a hand with anything before you're sent out just let me know." Jungkook squeezes my forearm lightly. "I'm normally either in the rec room or in the cafeteria."

"Thanks." I appreciate his offer. Especially if he's as good as the others say he is.

"Let's go wait for the others to finish up." Taemin tugs on the sleeve of my blazer. "You're going to love Central Village."

 

"First stop has to be the ice cream parlour." Baekhyun insists once we've all gathered outside the main senior division building. 

"Or Seokjin's cafe?" Junmyeon suggests lightly.

Jongin looks thoughtful. "How about ice cream first then look at some shops then café? And last but not least Howalon?"

"And I suppose I'll be subsidising these treats?" Junmyeon laughs.

"What's Howalon?" I whisper to Baekhyun.

His expression scares me slightly. He genuinely looks somewhat manic. "Howalon, my friend, is the greatest invention ever. Once you try one you will never look back."

"It's a really delicious sweet that makes you feel really good." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Baekhyun.

"Everybody grab on." Jongin interrupts. "Sehun, don't let go."

I look at the others curiously as they cling to Jongin. He gestures at me to take his arm. 

As soon as I do, albeit somewhat tentatively, he puts a hand on top of mine and holds by wrist securely. "Close your eyes and whatever you do, don't let go."

I feel another hand on my arm and Baekhyun smiles brightly. "Don't worry, even if you let go, we won't."

With that it suddenly feels like the ground has been pulled from under my feet and I'm being tossed around in a tornado. 

As soon as the sensation starts it stops and we're all standing in a large courtyard surrounded by colorful looking stalls and shops.

"Welcome to Central Village." Baekhyun grins.

I look around in amazement, all thoughts of the upcoming mission I'm to be sent on forgotten. There's so many people here it's like at a market. There's kids from elementary school age up to seniors. 

At the stall nearest us there's someone preparing what looks like crepes and they smell delicious. The queue of people waiting is really long as well.

At another there's a girl making smoothies, mixing ingredients I would never think to put together but judging by the queue they obviously work.

"Come on, the ice cream parlour is this way, we can look at stalls afterwards."

I follow the others as carefully as I can whilst still looking around. There's such a sense of excitement and liveliness in the air. So many people are just walking around in little groups with their friends enjoying themselves.

Then it hits me. That's what I'm doing too. For the first time in my life I can do normal things and fit in. I have potential friends I can hang out with and who I don't have to hide my ability from.

"Sehun? Is something wrong?" Jongin sounds concerned.

I shake my head and smile genuinely at him. "The opposite. Never been better."

We stop outside a circular building that's actually shaped like part of an ice cream cone. The walls slope up and out and are painted orangish with cross cross patterns like an actual cone. The roof is like the whipped part of it and it looks so cool. There are plenty of seats outside with little umbrellas over them and students eating massive ice creams of every color under the sun.

"Wait until you see inside." Junmyeon laughs.

"There's so many to choose from." Jongin nod in agreement. "And it's all organic, the animals live around the forest, Kim Taehyung has an Animal Pheromone Alice so he takes care of them."

A little bell above the door signals our arrival and the staff who are mostly Academy students wave enthusiastically.

The centre of the building is taken up by a circular glass serving counter. There are two rows that go around the counter, one of ice cream and the other of toppings from fruit to chocolate to sweets.

"Come up with me and tell me what you want." Jongin takes my arm and pulls me up to the packed counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A guy with brown hair comes over.

"I'll have a scoop of the white chocolate ice cream and one of the bubblegum please." Jongin requests. 

"In a tub or cone?"

"Tub please. And can I get caramel sauce, gummy bears and sprinkles on top?"

"Coming right up! And what would you like?" The server focuses his attention on me.

I can't help looking up at him feeling like a deer in the headlights. There's so much choice I can't decide. Then I remember that I don't even have any money. I try to hide my crushing disappointment and shake my head. "I-I'm just looking." I can feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jongin doesn't look happy and I wonder if I've messed everything up. "Do you not like ice cream?"

I shake my head. "N-no, I do I just..." I swallow and look away. Why am I so pathetic? No wonder Jaehyo got his kicks out of messing with me.

"Sehun?" Jongin looks mildly alarmed.

"I'm sorry." I mumble and turn to flee but he grabs my wrist and pulls me over to the side out of the way of the crowd.

"Sehun, please tell me what's wrong?" Jongin pleads.

I lower my eyes. "I-I don't have any money... I-I can't-"

"Sehun, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Junmyeon hyung is paying-"

"But-"

Jongin smiles gently. "I guess Jaejoong didn't mention it to you yet but we get an allowance each month from the Academy. The amount depends on the Star rank. Us two stars get 50 Rabbits a month which is I think the equivalent of about 50,000 won. Triple stars get like Junmyeon and Minseok hyung get 100 and then Yixing hyung gets 300 because he's a Special."

I feel like an idiot for making such a fool of myself over something so trivial. 

Jongin seems to sense my discomfort and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. How about I pick one out for you and I'll let Junmyeon hyung know?"

I fidget with my sleeves and nod. "Thank you... And sorry.... I-"

"You really don't have to apologize." Jongin lightly pushes me back towards the table where the others are seated, some already with their ice creams.

"Oh my god, Sehun try this!" Baekhyun shoves a spoon of bright multicoloured ice cream at me. "It's the same as your hair!"

I blink and open my mouth obediently. The ice cream melts in my mouth almost instantly without being too cold. It's really creamy and the flavours are the nicest I've ever had.

"Good, right?" Baekhyun sounds kind of hyper.

I nod.

"Voilà! A mix of Superman, Tiger's Tail and Rainbow!" Jongin places the most colourful tub of ice cream in front of me that I've ever seen. Every color of the rainbow is in it.

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Jongdae looks amazed.

Turns out it tastes as good as it looks too.

 

When we get back to the courtyard area there's even more going on. In one corner there's a few street dancers that look like professionals.

"Jongin, why don't you join in?" Taemin prods Jongin with his finger.

"Says you!" Jongin exclaims.

"The two of them are amazing dancers." Kyungsoo tells me. "So is Yixing hyung."

"The ones over there are Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook. You probably already met Jungkook earlier. Hoseok's Alice is dance so his skills are unrivalled by anyone outside the Academy. Lots of people pay him to choreograph for them. Technical Alices are lucky that way." Baekhyun sighs dramatically.

"Central Town is basically run by Technical Alices." Jongin agrees. 

"Anyway, let's show him a few of the cooler stalls then we'll get food." 

The rest of the market is really incredible and I make notes in my head of all the things I want to get, like the pen that transcribes a lecture into notes. There's also lots of sweet pastries and buns that look delicious.

"And just over here there's the best bubble tea-"

I can't stop the way my head looks up quick at the sound of bubble tea which causes the others to laugh.

"Guessing you like bubble tea then, huh?" Baekhyun eyes are sparkling. "Well, you're in for a treat. Daehyun and Youngjae are like the gods of bubble tea. Wait till you try it."

We stop at a very brightly coloured stall with lots of pictures of an array of bubble teas. At the sight of a chocolate one I can't help but think back to the little café I used to pass by on my way to school every morning to get my chocolate bubble tea. I wonder if the lady that runs it will notice my absence.

"So, which one do you want?" Junmyeon asks with a smile.

I shake my head. I'm not really in the mood for bubble tea now. "I'm still full after the ice cream." I mumble quietly.

Jongin shoots a glance at me but I ignore it.

"And over here is the highlight of the day." Baekhyun pronounces loudly pointing at a small pink building that looks like a little cottage complete with fluffy white sheep wandering outside it. There's also a number of cats and dogs.

"And that's how you know Kim Taehyung is in the vicinity." Baekhyun laughs. "Wherever there's an excessive amount of animals."

The inside is a light pink and baby blue. There's a single counter at the side that showcases a wide variety of food from savory to sweet. It's quite crowded as well, but not just with students. There's cats and dogs roaming around getting petted and stroked by everyone.

"What can I do for you?" A guy who bears a striking resemblance to Baekhyun appears with a dog in tow.

"Speak of the devil." Baekhyun throws an arm around his shoulder. "Taetae, meet our new friend Sehun. Tell Jin to make him something really good."

Taehyung sends me a blindingly bright smile and runs a hand through his blonde hair. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kim Taehyung!"

I return his greeting warmly. He seems really sweet.

"I'll tell Seokjin you're all here." With that Taehyung bounds off with the dog following him closely.

Not long after, he returns with two more dogs, each carrying a basket with steaming food. He pets then each on the head and takes the baskets from them. "Voilá!" He places a giant bowl of soup noodles on the table followed by a platter of food for sharing.

"Seokjin doesn't discriminate by rank." Baekhyun says through a mouthful of dumplings. "This is the best place to get food in the whole Academy for anyone less than Special Stars, even though it's all vegetarian."

I wonder if it's a coincidence that most of the food doesn't need two hands to eat.

 

"So, what do you think?" Jongin nudges me with his elbow as we head back to the market. It's getting late and the sky is darkening but it's lit up by the lights of the stalls and shops.

Up ahead Baekhyun is clinging to Chanyeol like a koala bear. Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Taemin are poking fun at them whilst Junmyeon just laughs at them all.

"The food was the best." I fidget with my sleeves. It's surprisingly warm.

We stop outside a small shop with the words Sweet Delicious Howalon written on the window with what looks like a marshmallow painted below it.

"Hello boys, how can I help you?" An older woman stands behind the counter with a welcoming expression.

"Mrs. Lee! This is Sehun, he's new." Baekhyun pulls me into her view. "We brought him to try some Howalon." 

"We'll take one box of ten please." Junmyeon pulls out his wallet.

"No need, darling." The woman shakes her head. "Just make sure to save one for Yixing."

"Of course." Junmyeon nods.

"Here." Baekhyun takes the box from Junmyeon and opens the lid before holding out out to me revealing what looks like white fluffy marshmallows.

"Try it." Jongin looks excited.

I can feel all their eyes on me and I can't help but feel self conscious about it. I'm not used to having people's attention unless I'm having the shit beaten out of me.

I reach out and take one of the little fluffy pillows. It feels so soft, like candyfloss or a marshmallow. I gently squeeze it and it sinks beneath my fingers but bounces back when I release the pressure. My curiosity gets the better of me and I put it in my mouth.

Almost immediately it starts to melt on my tongue, a delicate milky flavor that is sweet but not too sweet. At the same time a wave of euphoria washes over me and a smile breaks across my face.

"And that is the magic of Howalon." Baekhyun grins, picking a piece out and popping it in his mouth.

The others follow suit until there's just three pieces left. One for Chanyeol, Minseok and Yixing.

Once the effects of the candy start to wear off, my thoughts start to wander towards tomorrow. Who is the Yesung that Jaejoong mentioned? Maybe he's like a mentor or something. Maybe he'll be understanding that it's first time.

"Everyone come back to our room for video games!" Jongin suggests.

"No, I'd better wait for Chanyeol, Minseok and Yixing. They might need assistance when they get back-" Junmyeon's eyes widen and cuts himself off looking at me. "Not that it'll be anything major," he backtracks, "They'll probably just be really tired."

"Yeah you should hurry back." Baekhyun prods him meaningfully. "Sehun, don't worry, Junmyeon is just like a mother hen fussing over everyone."

Junmyeon looks at me apologetically before leaving on the direction of the senior division dorms.

"Wait up!" Jongin calls out with a roll of his eyes. "I'll teleport you all back. It'll be faster that way." 

The second time isn't as bad as the first now that I know what to expect.

"Well, see you tomorrow, you should get some sleep." We arrive outside my room. 

"I'll come get you around nine thirty."Chanyeol reassures me. "Seriously, like Baek said, get some sleep and don't worry about it."

I nod and towards the others. I want to thank them all for the day, it was without doubt one of the best of my life, but I don't know how.

"Umm..." I rub the back of my neck and bite my lip. "Thanks for everything today. I had a really great time."

"No worries. Stick with us and everyday will be awesome." Baekhyun winks and I can't help laughing.

"I'd better drop these guys off." Jongin tilts his head in Jongdae and Kyungsoo's direction. "See you tomorrow."

In a moment they're gone.

Baekhyun and Taemin remain, seeing as they're just up the corridor. Taemin gives me a small wave before disappearing into his room.

"Sehun, I'm sure Chan and Xing will tell you this...." Baekhyun hesitates, "but don't trust Yesung."

With that he takes his leave.

Not for the first time and I can probably assume it won't be the last, I wonder what I've gotten myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a million for reading this, I really appreciate it <3  
> Sorry for not uploading sooner, I'm on work placement at the moment and then I got sick but all good now ^^ (ngl I think watching Yixing's 4th of May performance on repeat helped)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx It's been a while since I've written so feedback would be appreciated :)


End file.
